Chapter 20
is the part of the "Shadows Arc". Short Summary Iremi and Enzu attempt to play with the cat at the inn. After Enzu gets scratched, the yellow-haired man and pink-haired woman complements them to Edermask. After some small talk, the yellow-haired man asks if Edermask likes legends. Meanwhile, the innkeeper tells Iremi and Enzu a different legend. Edermask realizes the story that the man is telling is about him and interrupts him to go to bed at the discontentment of the children. After the kids have gone to sleep, Edermask sneaks out of the room while grabbing his staff. Long Summary A white cat yawns and licks itself. Iremi "Aww"s over it as it wipes its face. She grabs it suddenly while declaring how cute it is. It meows scared. As Iremi snuggles with it, Enzu comes closer and begins to agree about its cuteness before it slashes his face. It jumps out of Iremi's hold towards the innkeeper while Enzu yells at it. Iremi is angry that Enzu "scared her cat away", but Enzu points to the claw marks on his face telling her to look at what the cat did to him. Iremi tells him to shut up. Edermask grins from his seat at the table with a steaming cup of tea. The yellow-haired man comments that Edermask must be traveling with his kids, "They're quite adorable." The pink-haired woman, resting on her palm, agrees, "I'm jealous." Edermask picks up his cup to drink while explaining that they're trying to explore as much as they can. The yellow-haired man responds that they're "actually no that different from us. We've also been wandering around exploring many places." Edermask smiles and prods, "I'm curious to know why you are traveling. Travelers are very curious people indeed." The man responds while scratching his chin that, "we don't do anything extraordinary. Just..." the woman finishes his sentence, "Do you like legends?" Edermask ponders, "Legends, huh?" and puts down his cup. The man and woman glance at each other and he nods. He begins their story, "We're looking for things related to a certain legend. We heard something promising about this place, so we're here to investigate." Meanwhile, the innkeeper tells Iremi and Enzu a story about "Chrisis the Mercenary". The man continues, "The story is not that old, actually. The incident took place 300 years ago..." Edermask flinches while taking a sip. "We heard that the living legend appeared again, so we came to look for him. But we don't know where it is exactly, so it'll be quite hard to find." Iremi is grinning with her eyes closed as she listens to the innkeeper's story. The man continues, "It should be somewhere around here..." Edermask has become solemn. He slides his chair backwards as he gets up with a tired expression, "It's gotten quite late, so if you'll please excuse me. A full moon shines in a partly clouded sky. "The moon..." the woman states, "...is quite bright tonight. She longingly looks out the window between broken shutters. Then she smirks maliciously towards Edermask. "Enzu, Iremi. Let's go." Iremi protests, "Eh? Can't we stay a little longer?" Enzu concurs, "We were just getting to the good part..." Edermask crosses his arms and sways his hip. While looking on strictly he commands, "We have to leave early tomorrow so go to bed!" Iremi and Enzu droop but follow his orders "All right..." Iremi wishes the innkeeper goodnight who wishes her a good night's sleep. The yellow-haired man states, "Let's get going, too." His partner raises. Iremi, now in pink pajamas, points at Enzu, "You..." she threatens, "if you cross over this line, I'll kill you." She pats a pillow that is part of a border she's made of pillows and a rolled up sheet, in the bed between them. "Got it?" She exclaims while clutching a pillow. Enzu blushes while agreeing. "Why is your face so red, huh?!" She punches him, sending him off the bed with a crash. "Iremi, this is purely a man's instanct I can't... Ack!" "Don't cross the line!" "Move a bit over there!" Edermask grins, "How cute." The night passes. Iremi, snoring, has taking up most of the bed (crossing her line) and forcing Enzu to the edge. Edermask stares up at the ceiling. He slowly gets out of bed, but it still squeaks. While sneaking across the floor, he grabs his staff. The door creaks open. He glances at the room before closing the door behind him. Quick Reference *Story of Chrisis the Mercenary Gallery Characters *Iremi *Enzu *Edermask *Lydia Innkeeper *Duwei *Edia Site Navigation Category:Shadows Arc Chapters Category:Chapters